


I said I'd catch you if you fell, but maybe I missed

by My_Dialect



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, My First Fanfic, Pain, Sorry Not Sorry, Soul-Crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Dialect/pseuds/My_Dialect
Summary: What happens when it is left up to Mycroft to help John cope with the fall. And what happens when he fails.





	I said I'd catch you if you fell, but maybe I missed

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I can't write so enjoy my sleep deprived, dodgy storyline.  
> Any reviews or comments would be welcome of course and if I have made any mistakes or you think I could change the story or even ideas for other ones, just let me know :)  
> I had no idea how to rate this, if it should be changed then let me know.

The human mind really is the strangest thing of all; the wires woven together to create an image in ones head that is unique to them, the way that the mind is all someone needs to be human, the way they act and the way they think is influenced by this wonderful organ. However, it can be used in ways that make people tense in fear; it can cause deaths and pain, loss and grief, it can hide a waterfall of emotions behind a soft smile or a timid hello, this is the part of the mind that no one likes, the part where fear resides, the part where no one is perfect. No one is unfeeling. Because everyone feels pain.

Someone who always experiences pain is Mr Alexander Mycroft Chad Holmes, otherwise known as the iceman but he will never let it show. When Sherlock jumped to his 'death' infront of him and a crowd which had gathered, only to mock and cast their opinion, no one suspected that he was in fact, still alive. 

Mycroft was in on it, of course, because sherlock needed his help in desolving the web of lies and fear that Moriarty had created, it must be kept from John. Mycroft was aware that every move that Sherlock made, meant that he would only have to lie to John more to attempt to cover up what Sherlock had done to protect the man he loved, one of his closest friends and his 'not you housekeeper' landlady, Mrs Hudson. 

It was mycrofts job, afterall, to protect John as well as Sherlock, but when Sherlock jumped he did not feel as though he could do much to help him because there was no consulting detective without his blogger. Because as the red of the blood seeped into the pavements, any connotation of joy and red was now gone. While it was previously the colour of their clothes when you dipped them in the middle of the dance floor, the colour of their lips as they whisper in your ear it is now the colour you see when you look at his eyes one last time, it is the colour of his blood dripping into the cracks in the pavement, and while it may be the colour of a rose, a rose will always have its thorns. 

Of course it was always far to dangerous to tell John about Sherlock, so Mycroft let him believe that Sherlock Holmes really was dead, this of course horribly backfired when John found himself standing on the roof of St.Barts two years and 11 months after the great fall, one month until Sherlock came back.

Because for John it was his fault and he should have helped Sherlock, so when Sherlock didn't come back,  
John jumped to.

This hurt. Knowing that he had failed his brother and let the one thing that Sherlock had ever loved, die and that was inexcusable.

So when Sherlock came back hoping to find the waiting arms of his John, all he found was a grave in a cold and dark world where he knew he would forever be alone.


End file.
